The History of Mail Jeevas
by Demon's sinner
Summary: That was the day Mail Jeevas' old life ended and years of horror would soon begin. He cried that day not for himself but for the mother he had killed. It was all his fault and nothing would make it right.
1. Mother

Chapter 1

Mother

He got his eyes from her, the mismatched gold and emerald that could be so emotional and expressive. He knew his mother was the same and she told him every day that the eyes were the windows to the soul. His mother told him he looked like the man he never knew. He had his father's rust red hair and features and each time the beautiful woman he called mother said it she looked so happy. His father had passed away when he was to young to remember. It was okay though because he had his mother and she was more than enough.

He wasn't like most kids his age and that was okay because his mother wasn't like most women either. She was magic in all that she did, no one could do what his mamma could. All of Spain would come to see his mother for something and ask for help. She turned no one away and the name Jeevas became synonymouswith the word Witch. Mail knew his mother was no witch, she was just mommy to him. He was smart enough to know that much. His mother made sure he was intelligent. He knew how to speak English and Spanish as well as French. He could do algebra and knew the human anatomy as well as read and write in three different languages. It never once accurd to him why his mother wanted him to know these things, but he knew them. He also knew computers. That was his specialty and even though he never told her he would bet a million dollars that she knew he could hack an ATM.

It was almost his sixth birthday when his life took a turn for the worse. The day started like any other, his mother was in the kitchen making breakfast when he wandered in rubbing his eyes. "Mommy?" he called from the door. She turned around and smiled at him as she went to pick up her son. She spun around holding him close making the small boy giggle as she placed him on the counter.

"Did my special boy sleep well?" she asked tapping his nose. Mail wiggled happily as he nodded. The smell of pancakes and eggs making his stomach growl with hunger. She continued to cook singing as she did and he joined in singing in english the spanish she spoke. Her voice was like honey in the air with every word and he loved hearing her sing.

After breakfast they played games and his mother worked with him on studying. Soon it was time for lunch and then she would go outside and they would play there. As the sun was starting to set a car drove past slowing as it neared their home. Mail paid it little mind as he chased his mother across the yard getting close to tagging her. As the black car stopped in front of their home a shot rang out and his ears were soon filled with screaming.

People say that time moves in slow motion with you watch something horrible happen. They're wrong... time doesn't slow or speed up. Mail didn't see the bullet hit his arm nor did he have time to move as other shot was fired. She did though. She saw the gun and the bullet headed right for her son. She moved like lighting to cover him and push him to the ground as the next shots hit her body. She only screamed one word as she pushed Mail out of the way. "RUN!!" He was scared and his shoulder hurt but he found the ability to run and did so. He didn't look back as he hurried to the back yard and over a fence. He just kept running even as he cried. His mommy was hurt he needed to get help. He wasn't fast enough and soon the black car caught up and a door opened. A man snatched him inside and the car sped off with Mail screaming inside.

He was gagged and tied up before being pushed to the floorboard of the back seat. A gun was placed in his line of sight as one of the men hissed at him. "Shut up or else I'll blow your brains out og the pretty little head."

That was the day Mail Jeevas' old life ended and years of horror would soon begin. He thought in that moment of the mother he would never see and of the life he would never know. He cried that day not for himself but for the mother who had died trying to save her son... a son that had failed to save himself. He was nothing more than a useless boy.


	2. The Beginning of Hell

Chapter 2

The beginning of Hell

The small child was scared as the car continued to drive. The gun was never removed from his head and his tears never once stopped flowing. The sides of his mouth were just starting to rip open from the tightness of the gag causing even more pain and the wound on his shoulder hurt so much. The men spoke to each other in loud voices, trying to decide what to do with their catch. They talked about killing him, torturing him, but ultimately decided to just sell the boy. It wouldn't be hard, the kid was young and with the exotic color of his eyes he would get them good money. Mail cried out to beg for his life but one of they just laughed. One of the men pulled a needle out and stuck it into his neck. The young five year old fell unconcious hitting the floor of the car hard.

When he awoke he was shackled at the ankel to a wall. His head hurt and when he looked around he found he was not alone. There were four other boys in the room with him. One had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Two others were redheads like him, they had green eyes. They looked like siblings and kept hold of each other. He could see one shaking and crying as he hid his face in the other's chest. The last was a boy with golden blond hair. He was in a corner of the room with his back against the wall. Mail sat up and choked down a sob as he asked the others a very important question.

"W-Where am I? What happened to my mommy? Who were those men?!" As he spoke his voice got louder and he lost control of his emotions and started to cry. The older looking redhead pulled the younger one closer glaring at Mail in the dimly lit room.

"You're never going to see your mom again. She's probably dead. You're in a warehouse about to be auctoined off to the highest bidder," the dark haired boy said. He looked to be maybe seven or ten. It seemed that Mail was the youngest at only five. The eldest looked to be the blond in the corner who had yet to lift up his head or even speak. It was true Mail was scared and the thought that his mother was dead just made the tears fall faster. The three boys watched Mail for a moment before the older redhead spoke to him.

"I'm David... this is my little brother Feliks. We were taken from our school a few days ago. Over there is Boris, he doesn't mean to be harsh it's just how he is." He held his little brother close as he stroked his hair. Mail gazed at them as he wiped his eyes. "I'm Mail... My... My mommy and me w-were playing when..." He couldn't finish as he scrubbed at his face with his sleeve. Boris scowled as he sat there by himself. Mail sniffled and bit his lip as the door opened making Felik jump and cry out in fear. It was two men and they came in and took Boris by the arm. They unchained him and took him out without a fight. Mail was shocked that he didn't try to fight them off. David sighed in relief once they were gone. "Why did he just go?" Mail asked.

"Boris says it's pointless to fight. He's been here longer than anyone and he should know. He says if we're good we get treated better and even get something good." David seemed to like that idea and it was clear he simply wanted better treatment for his brother. When the door opened again Feliks whimmpered as his chain was undone and he was pulled away from his brother. The small boy screamed and tried to get free of the men holding him. David tried to get him back as the men pulled them apart and the screaming child out of the room. When the door shut again is when David broke down and started to cry. He wanted his brother back. It wasn't fair for them to seperate the two siblings from each other. Mail closed his eyes and thought of another place. He wasn't in some warehouse about to be sold off to the highest bidder, he was at home in bed with his mommy sitting on the covers singing to him. He reached up to cover his ears to block out the other boy's crying and screaming as other men came in and got him.

It was when the door slammed shut that he heard the sound of a chain moving. Warm hands touched his and a soft voice hummed sweetly in his ear. Slowly he opened his eyes to meet gentle blue ones as soft lips pressed to his forehead. "Il ira bien. Je vais rester avec vous." The blond boy from before said as he brought Mail hands down and smiled. The redhead blinked at him before speaking. "I-I don't know what that means..." He knew some french but the his mind wasn't in a place to translate. The blond slowled down his speach saying as slowly as he could, "It will be okay. I will stay here." He pointed to the floor. "With you. You will have a friend." He smiled stroking Mail's cheek sweetly. "I'm Astha of France," he said moving to glance at the door.

Mail nodded and looked to the door too. "I'm Mail of Spain. How are you going to stay with me? They took those two away seperatly..." Asta placed a finger over Mail's lips to quiet him as the door opened. The blond stared at them as they moved toward the two boys. "Il vient avec moi ou je mords ma langue," (1) he hissed wrapping his arms around Mail's shoulders. The men looked at each other then the two boys. Matt couldn't believe Astha would be willing to kill himself for his sake. "Beaux-vous rester ensemble aussi longtemps que tu comporter à la fois," (2) the taller of the men answered. Astha nodded and smiled as he and Mail were unchained. "Stay calm and don't say anything. If we're good we can stay together."

He nodded as they were brought out to stand on a stage. He bit his lower lip as the bidding started. A few hours later they were being blind folded and pushed into the back of a van. Mail noticed Feliks sitting in a corner of the truck curled up alone. Mail grew sad as he and Astha sat down together. "Astha... thank you for staying with me," he whispered as the french boy curled up close to him. The boy didn't speak as the truck started and they were taken away. "Feliks... What happened to Daivd?" Mail asked.

Feliks looked up with tears in his eyes and moved to show a body laying on the floor. The body was beaten up pretty badly and the arm was bent at an odd angle. Mail gasped and moved toward the body but his arm was grabbed by Astha. "Ne pas le faire," (3) the blond whispered. He sat back down and after a few hours the truck stopped. The back was opened and Astha was jerked out making him wince. Mail was pulled out next followe by Feliks and David. The older boy simply hit the ground and didn't move. Feliks cried out and reached for him. David didn't get up or even move as his sibling shook him. Mail couldn't see him breathing and feared the worse. "Astha... Is he?" Mail couldn't finish it as he heard Feliks let out a broken scream. A man came up behind him and stuck a needle into his neck causing the small child to slump over his brother's body.

"You two bring the boy and leave the body. No use for the dead." Astha moved to grab Feliks' arm and Mail his other arm. They followed the man into a large house and were led to a windowless room. This is where they would be living for the next few years. This was his new home... his own personal hell.


	3. Till Death Do We Part

Chapter 3

Till Death Do We Part

A gentle hand was placed over Mail's shoulder shaking him to wakefullness. He opened his eyes to see Astha looking tired. "My turn?" he asked the blond who nodded to him. Mail shifted off the single metal spring mattress and to the cement floor. Astha took his place on the bed to get sleep. They took turns watching over the other after their first four nights in their new "home." That had caused many nightmares to follow. In order to break their newest toys every member of the gang had come into the room three or six at a time to repeatedly rape the boys. Feliks screamed and tried to fight back with the help of Mail and Astha but they were over whelmed and either forced on the bed or the floor. Feliks was slammed so hard into the ground the first time he fell unconcoius. Astha was beaten along with Mail as their hair was pulled and the men roughly penetrated their bodies. After four days of this Feliks got quiet and more withdrawn. He just sat in a corner of the room and cried everyday. Mail just drew closer to the older blond for comfort, even if that comfort was short lived. Soon it became rutine for them to watch over the other.

After a month past they were told they had to work for their keep. The work they wanted them to do would make your stomach turn and your eyes water for these boys. They were forced to sell themselvs on the streets for money. It was very dangerous for three boys to be out at night. They could be killed or beaten but they had no where else to go. Mail learned a lot from the night. How to hide his gender for more costumers, how to pick out who was a cop and who was safe. He picked pockets and hacked ATMs as well as learning how to fight. But the one thing he learned while on the streets he learned from a woman who called herself PixieStyx. She told him to call her mom cause she'd take care of him. She liked them and gave them condoms as well as bandaged them up if they got hurt. What the small red head learned from her was how to escape and make the pain go away, if only for a little while.

It started with Cocaine, at the start of every day Pixie would get him two lines ready. Astha and Feliks soon joined him and did lines as well, but after two months of this Cocaine wasn't enough so she introduced them to Opium and alchol. Mail liked Whisky the best as it burned so good and he could get drunk enough to forget everything wrong about his life. This went on for two years. Two years of rape, of drug induced sleep, of alchole and pain. Mail was eight when he got his real first kiss. It was from his best friend and the only person who cared for him, Astha. The blond and he had been tripping pretty good on Opium when the 12 year old kissed his lips. It was a gentle and soft kiss that held so much care and love that Mail couldn't stop from opening his mouth and let their tongues danced together. "Astha... I think I love you," the young redhead said when they seperated for air. "I love you too Mail."

The same year he found love he also discovered the pain of death. A few weeks after Astha and he had shared their first kiss Feliks overdosed and died. Everyone knew it was a suicide, the redhead had been dead inside before he even stuck the needle full of Heroin into his arm. It was horrible but the loss hit Mail the most. He had been with the other redhead when he did it. Mail had watched as the young boy took up the needle and stuck it deep into his neck pushing the plunger down and shoot the deadly poison into his system. The effect was painful to watch. He started to laugh uncontrolably as his heart rate went up. Feliks' breathing became short gasping pants as he continued to laugh histaricly. His pupils were dilated as sweat poured from his skin from the high fever he was getting. After a few minutes he grabbed his head yelling that he could hear his brother's heart beating. "Can't you hear it? Mail I hear him!" He was trembling as he screamed even louder scraying him beyond all belief. Mail knew that he had to get the other help or else he would die but he wouldn't allow that. He begged Mail to stay with him, pleaded that he didn't want to be alone. He said his chest hurt so much from the feel of his heart pounding. Nausea wracked his body and the dry heaves gave way to vomiting of blood. Mail was crying as he held Feliks' shaking pale body while the other alternating between pain filled screams to hystarical laughter. It was truly a horrific scene to be sure. Soon the younger redhead started to fall asleep. Mail thought it was all over at last but his nightmare was just beginning. He moved them over to a corner making sure Feliks was comfortable before falling asleep with him. Feliks would never open his eyes again.

The blond had tried to comfort him as best he could but Mail was slowly spiraling into darkness. The light at the end of this dark tunnel was none other than Astha. He helped guid Mail through the shadows promissing a happy life together when they left. The happiness would never come for either as Death was cruel and took whom ever he wished. Mail seemed destined for sorrow and loneliness but as long as he had Astha his fall into the cruel abyss would slowly end. Astha promised that they would run away together. He had a plan that he was sure would work and he whispered it to Mail the night before they put it to practice. They would go out like every night and collect as much money as they could. Once they had a good amount they would simply run. "We'll put this whole city behind us Mail... We'll leave Spain and go where ever we wish and no one will be able to stop us. You and me Mail..." The blond kissed him deeply holding him close. "Just you and me against the world." Mail smiled as he kissed the older boy nodding with tears in his eyes. They would be free... free to do anything... no more pain, no more fear. All he needed was Astha and he would be happy.

The night came and they put the plan to action. Mail worked hard and hacked nine ATMs to get the money. He smiled as he pocketed the cash in his hands. The redhead ran to where he was to meet back up with Astha but when he got there the blond was being forced into a car. He made to go towards him and when he came into view he was grabbed and forced into the car as well. Both boys were then beaten as the car sped off down the street heading towards the warehouse distric. When the black car stopped they were tossed out and the blond moved quickly over to Mail who was shaking. Astha was grabbed by his hair as a gag was placed in his mouth as Mail was forced to the ground and several men held him. The redhead was screaming and trying to fight back but to no aveil. Were they going to die? What was going on? "Astha! Let him go! Now!" Mail cried as more men proseeced to beat and cut up the blond. He watched in horror as Astha, the boy he loved, was raped. one of the men pulled out a hammer and they held down the blond's hands as the man smashed each finger. The snapping of bones echoed loudly but not as loudly as Mail's screams. Next they pinned the youth while the same man took a wooden stick wrapped in razor wire and shoved it inside the blond's ass. He pulled it out and repeated the gesture as the others laughed and cheered. "This is for trying to escape. You'll never be able to run away once we're done with you two," the large man hold Mail hissed into his ear. Astha's screams were muffled by the gag. He wished he could just pass out from the pain but he couldn't and the worse part was that Mail was being forced to watch.

The rod was pushed in a final time but was not taken back out. Astha was crying as he tried to breath but with the gag it was hard if not impossible. Still they were not finished with the redhead's lover. The dragged him to a place on the floor right in Mail's line of sight and took a gutter spike plunging it straight through Astha's dick and balls into the floor. This was when the blond fainted with a muffled cry that made your blood run cold. Mail watched, helpless, as he men poured gasoline all over the boy laughing as the new wave of agony woke him. They dropped the match on his hair and laughed as the flames engulfed him. "Mail screamed and fought to free himself and with one swift kick to his capture's nuts he was released and with that he ran. He ran screaming for help and didn't stop until he was far away from the nightmarish hell of gone. He cried as he ran knocking int a police officer who yelled at him but when the cop saw the scars and cuts and bruises Mail was taken to the hospital. He cried the whole way unable to stop. Astha was gone... Feliks was gone... Mommy was gone... Mail Jeevas was all alone now and he feared the gang would find him to torture and kill him as well. Oh God please no... If there was a god he would save Mail and end his horrible life right then and there.


	4. My name's Miheal What's yours?

Chapter 4

My name is Mello. What's yours?

Mail was trapped in agonizing pain while in the hospital. The doctors took note that he had two broken ribs, malnutrition, scaring on the inside of his throat, damaged retina that forced them to bandage his eyes or risk the child becoming blind. Several of his wounds were infected and the damage to his hands after cutting away the infected skin told them that they would be scared greatly. Worst of all was the fact that the boy was orphaned and addicted to drugs. Social services were called but once informed of the child's condition no orphanage would take him. Mail would spend hours in either pained screams that only damaged his throat more or curled up on his bed crying. He couldn't see because of the bandages around his eyes, he was hurt and scared. The little redhead just wanted to roll over and die. He would not get this wish though as on one day after being in the hospital for a week a man came to see him. In truth it was two people but the boy didn't count the other person, as he never said a word.

"Hello there little one. My name is Quillsh Wammy and I am here to ask you a few questions if you feel up to it."

The boy could only nod his head. His voice mute from all the yelling he had done through the week. He was given a computer which made him turn toward were he thought the man was. The lights were dimmed and his bandages were taken from his eyes. He blinked a few times finally getting a good look at the room and those that were in it. Directly in front of him, crouch in a chair with his thumb in his mouth was a black haired boy that looked to be no older than maybe 16 or 18 (If you go by the anime he would be 16 and if you go by the manga he would be 18). His eyes were trained on the boy who then turned to stare at the older gentleman. He motioned for Mail to look at the screen of the computer and set of questions appeared. The redhead then proceeded to answer the questions as they came. Every time he thought about one his fingers twitched. It was an odd thing to see but soon he finished and stared at the man. On Notepad he had typed that he was sorry it took so long but he had to translate the French and English words on his head to figure them out.

It had taken 23 minutes for him to finish an exam that took the average adult three hours to complete. Quillsh smiled at him and checked over the score. He then passed it to the teenager who looked from the results to the boy and a small smirk ghosted over his pale lips. He spoke calmly to him in Spanish. "You are a very intelligent child. Your IQ is currently 183 and if given the fact that you cannot speak English or French is added to the mix it is technically higher. You will now be given a choice. You may chose to stay here and be turned over to the authorities or you may come with us to England where you shall be placed in a house designed to train minds such as your own. The choice is yours."

Mail stared from the teen to the old man with fearful eyes that begged to be taken from this place. He pointed to the dark haired teen speaking in a rasping voice. "Llévame contigo." He didn't know at that moment but those words would safe him more than once in his life time.

Wammy's house was like a world apart from it's own. England was something Mail had never seen before and the streets were so different from the slums and crack houses he was use to. He wore a pair of sunglasses to help him see better in the bright lights. His clothing was a plain blue shirt and a pair of jaens with tennis shoes covering his feet. He had been told that once he was settled he could ask for other things to wear. He still had a lot of healing to do but he was getting better. His hands had been stitched together so that they would heal cleanly with minamel scaring and his throat would work after rest and medicine. When the black car pulled up in front of the large building Mail couldn't help but shrink in his seat trembling. He was completely terrified to leave the confines of the new safe heaven but when the door opened and Mr. Wammy smiled offering to carry the boy he couldn't help but feel some of that fear leave him.

They went to the infirmary and Mail was tested and checked. He was stripped and poked and prodded as well as touched in places that made him scream despite his throat. Soon he was so pettirfied of the nurses that he had hidden under a bed screaming for Astha to come save him. He screamed and cried drawing the attention of passing children and two boys pushed their way to the front to see into the room. The youngest of the two peeked in and gasped at seeing the doctors crowd around the boy under the bed. He pushed threw and ran towards the bed pushing the nurses and doctors back. The little blond yelled loudly for them to get away.

"You're scarying him! Go away!" he yelled at them. One nurse made to speak but was silenced by the look the child gave her. He crouched down and peered under the bed at Mail who was crying. His eyes hurt from the lights and his throat hurt from all the screaming but when he looked at the blond boy he quited. His mouth opened and closed and a single name left his mouth as he reached out to touch the boy's out stretched hand. "Astha..."

The other boy smiled warmly as he crawled under the bed to help the other out. "Do your eyes hurt?" he asked softly making Mail nod slowly. The other boy moved his free hand out covering his eyes and then guided him out from his hiding place. He sat with him on the bed and placed the sunglasses back over his eyes. "There now you can see but no one can see you. The glasses make you invisable." The boy was grinning from ear to ear and Mail just stared as tears fell down his cheeks. "My name's Miheal. What's your name?"

Mail opened his mouth but nothing came out. He tried again but still no sound escaped him. All his crying and yelling had caused his injuried throat to stop working. Biting his lip he motioned for paper. Mello gave it to him and he wrote down, Mail, Pronounced Mile. This made the blond grin wider and he hugged the redhead.

"Nice to meet you Mail! And don't worry about a thing okay," he said pulling back. "I'll keep you safe okay? No more being picked on by these mean doctors." He waited for an answer but when Mail didn't speak the blond blinked before he gasped covering his mouth. "You can't talk... You must have hurt your vocal cords. Don't worry you can just write stuff and nod or shake your head kay? We'll be friends and I'll protect you."

These words made the child cry more. He kept hold Miheal's hand as he silently cried out his sorrow and happiness. He had been so scared of being alone without Astha but it was okay now... Astha had sent him Miheal to help him. The blond watched him before kissing his cheek softly to help quite him. "I'll keep you safe now Mail."


	5. His Silent Tears

Chapter 5

His Silent Tears

Mail's throat was in bad shape and his eyes were bothering him even more despite the glasses. The nurses had to bandage his eyes again and the darkness that engulfed his vision made him tremble. He was mute and blind… who would want to be with a child so broken? He feared Mihael leaving him alone in this darkness but the boy simply would not to be moved from his place beside the redhead. Mihael talked to him in this darkness while everyone else stayed away. Mail wasn't allowed to leave the infirmary until they fixed his eyes. The solution came very simply in the form of a pair of goggles. The problem with the sunglasses was that light could get around the frames and into his eyes. A pair for goggles fixed this problem. The one to figure this out was none other than the strange teen who had visited Mail in the hospital.

The bandages were removed slowly with great care and he was instructed to keep his eyes closed. A tight band was placed around his head and plastic frames fitted over his eyes. He squeezed his friend's hand in worry but the blond simply said it would be okay. When all was finished he was told to slowly open his eyes. He did as instructed and blinked. The first thing he saw was Mihael standing beside him grinning. The orange tint the lenses gave off made everything look so ethereal. Mihael looked like an angel with his smile and hair. The redhead wanted to tell him but when he opened his mouth to speak nothing came out.

He bit his lip looking like he was going to start crying but Mihael pulled him into a hug. "It's okay Mail. You'll find your voice. It will just take time." He smiled at his new friend nodding his head. Now that he could see better he got a real look at Mihael. The blond looked like younger Astha but where Astha had blue eyes this boy had more of an aqua coloring. It was interesting to see and he took the out stretched hand of the blond. They walked to an office where an old man was waiting. The man said his name was Roger and that since Mail was better he could now be placed in a room and given his classes. He tilted his head but nodded that he understood. He was told rules and times for breakfast and dinner, next came the days the rankings would be posted followed by what the institution was for. Training to become the next L, if one was smart enough and good enough they would be given a letter. Letters here were the older top students and he would not be able to obtain a place among them unless L himself said he was worthy.

As the man droned on and on Mail found his mind wandering and thinking about other things. Would the other children be kind like Mihael or would then ignore him? Who was L? What would happen if he didn't want to be the next L? He then told him that him that he would be given a room and he was to make a list of what he wanted for the room to make it homier. That was a rule that Mr. Wammy set for them. The children could have anything that could simulate their learning and make them feel comfortable in the house.

Mihael was different though. He talked about how it was L who had saved him. Mail smiled wishing he could answer his new friend's questions but until his voice healed he would be unable to. The first night in his new room alone was the worst. He kept seeing Astha's face and hearing him scream out in pain. The night his love died played over and over in his mind and all he could do was curl up into a ball and silently cry. As he sat there rocking back and forth his head would slam into the wall. The physical pain was so much better than the emotional pain.

From outside the room two children stood in front of the door wondering who was inside. He was called A, one of the older kids and next in line to become L. His paranoia was always running wild every day making him a nervous wreck of a boy. The girl beside him held a bunny rabbit in her arms chewing on the ear. She was the older boy's younger sister and was called Yvonna. She looked up at her brother before slowly opening the door and peeking in. The sight of the other boy silently crying broke her heart. She motioned for A to come closer and together they opened the door. Mail jerked his head up when his door open and met eyes with the two older kids. Yvonna spoke first, "You shouldn't hit your head like that. Other's are trying to sleep." Her voice was calm and sounded like bells. A walked over and sat beside him. "You know… Everyone cries their first night."

Mail reached out and grabbed his notebook writing down that he wanted Mihael. A read it and stood. "Yvonna will stay with you. I'll go get him." With that the older boy left. Yvonna stood in the room chewing her bunny's ear as she watched Mail. He was still crying when a very sleepy Mihael came in. He looked at the redhead and crawled into bed with him. "I'll keep you safe Mail," he said drifting back to sleep. Mail watched the two leave them alone and shut the door. Alone in the darkness with Mihael he curled up with the blond and cried. He was happy to have his new friend but still in the dark Astha's face haunted him. He couldn't keep the person he loved safe but he would help his friend. Mail silently vowed to never leave Mihael's side.

When A opened his door to go back to his bed a dark chuckle made him jump in fright. He had to cover his mouth to keep from yelling but when his blue eyes met the crimson ones of his boyfriend. "Don't do that B. I don't like people sneaking up on me." He sighed but stiffened when B wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "Relax Alois, you act as though I'll kill you," the deep voice purred into his ear. A pulled away staring wide eyed at the other. "I told you to stop calling me that B. We can't share our real names with any one," A said sounding as if death could hear them. He didn't know how the other boy knew his name but he insisted on saying it.

B just rolled his eyes going and laying on the bed. "Stop fussing over it. I like your name it sounds nice and rolls off the tongue so easily. Alois Azure, much better than mine." Beyond Birthday… his parents must have been cracked out of their minds to name their son such a stupid thing. But now he seemed hypocritical towards that, this place had taken his name and tried to erase whom he was. He hated this house with such a passion he could almost walk out burning it to the ground.

A was a stone he clung to in order to keep the madness away. Despite being a jumpy mouse he was a strong person when he needed to be. A was a true progeny of this hell. Marble Children, as B would call them, with one small light. Mihael refused his name just as B did. He was too young to know that he would have to give it up but fought to keep it. He could see himself in the small blond. Beyond gazed at A and took him in his arms again. "You're tired. Let's get some sleep." The brunette nodded and followed as Beyond moved them to his bed. He lay down and curled his body around B's. Sleep came quickly to him while B lay awake staring up at the white ceiling. He could never sleep in a bed. It was odd but he just couldn't fall asleep, in truth he knew why. Oh well, he would wait until Alois was fully asleep before moving.

That first night in the house was always tough… everyone cried his or her first night. Well almost everyone, one child laughed unable to contain his joy at being free from his wretched life. Till he learned of this new hell awaiting him.


End file.
